Dipper Gleeful
Dipper "Mason" Gleeful is one of the main antagonists of the Reverse Falls, second being his twin sister Mabel Gleeful Description Dipper, like his sister, is almost always seen wearing shades of blue. Dipper wears a light blue shirt, with black pants, accompanied with a belt and usually seen donning on a cape, with the symbol of the twin's telepathy on the back. In some fanarts, he is seen to be wearing a pair of blue earrings, similar to his twin. Just like Mabel, he always wears his amulet, his being in the form of a bolo tie. But even without his amulet his intelligence and cruelty make him a still powerful danger. Dipper's first and real name is Mason, but got the name "Dipper" from a birthmark on his forehead that looks like the big dipper constellation. Personality ''thumb|220x220px|link=File:Dipper_Gleeful,_the_main_antagonist.jpg Dipper Gleeful is the main antagonist of Reverse Falls. Like his sister, he has a lust for power and enjoys the pain of others. He is often seen to be either cold, and unfeeling or plain disgusted towards the affection of others. Seemingly, the only person he shows any sign of actual care for, is in his sister and partner Mabel, but even that has it's extent.' ' Dipper is extremely intelligent, and sly; being able to fool the town into believing him to be a kind and benevolent young man, and able to manipulate others (usually the several girls who have crushes on him) into doing what he wants. This makes him a great threat, even without his amulet. However, unlike his sister, Dipper is seen to be slightly more stoic, serious and more disgusted of those he's deemed pathetic or weak, rather than sinisterly amused like Mabel has shown to be. Both Dipper and Mabel Gleeful are obsessed with magic, specifically black magic and will use their shows as means to continue their studies about their magic. With his sister, they will secretly kill/use people who 'volunteer' during a show. The one who volunteers will be given a challenge. While the audience is still watching, Dipper and Mabel will use their powers to make the volunteer look 'alive' by making the volunteer move and even when they are already dead. poop.net'''After the show, when the audience is gone, he and Mabel will secretly hide the volunteer's body to later use in magical practices and experiments. Relationships Mabel Mabel is Dipper's twin sister and partner in crime. She has been speculated as the one he 'cares' for the most. At the very least, he does show respect, and at times, slightly fear her and her abilities. He identifies the two of them as partners. Even though they have shown to irritate each other at times; Dipper finds his sister's amusement of their cruelty to be overly annoying at times, to the point of 'immature', whilst he believes in holding to a more serious persona. Pacifica Dipper is famous for his show and tricks. And after frequent visits to the twins's show, Pacifica has developed a secret crush on Dipper, which he later tries to use to his advantage, seeing as she doesn't know his true identity anyway. However, over time, Dipper becomes less aggravated by her positivism, and more confused by her perseverance and belief that there is still some good in him. With this, Dipper becomes more amused by it. There are times he calls her 'quite cute' for thinking that way towards him, though it is not certain whether he truly means it. Whether he is secretly touched by her faith in him or if he only finds amusement in how pathetic the idea of it is, we might never know. Will (Reverse Bill) The twins have the reverse Bill under their control to assist them against his will. Will can't escape the hands of the twins because they are much more powerful than him. Both Dipper and Mabel are seen to be happily cruel to him, much to reverse Bill's misery.'''